Nothing
by the-person-over-the-rainbow
Summary: She didn't want this, she wanted none of this. She just wanted peace. Was that too much to ask for? They said it was a gift, but to her it was a curse. "Who are you?" "Nothing" "How can you be nothing?" "I have nothing. I care for nothing. So, I am nothing." "Then I'll care for you and then you won't have to be nothing. Then you won't be lonely anymore ne?" SI/OC. maybe pairings?
1. From something to nothing

AN: This is an SI story and at the moment I'm not looking to put in any pairing but if you guys have any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear what you have to say. Also, I need a beta so if any of you are interested, pleade let me know.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

She hated it. She hated it so damn much. It hurt and she just wanted it to _stopstopstop. _But no matter what she did it just wouldn't _**work**._ To some it may have been a blessing, but her it was just a curse. She never wanted this, never asked for it, yet it was given to her any way. Why did it have to be her of all people? She would have been content with her fate.

And so she hated it. Living. Living when all her friends were dead, when she knew, she would never get to see them again. She knew she would never see them again because _**she couldn't fucking die.**_ And why couldn't she die? Because some god felt pity on her and decided that she needed to live her life out fully, until she finally found peace. But, she had had it, she had peace with them, she had been happy with them. With her precious _**famiglia**_.

But apparently she was not destined to be with them. She was not allowed to stay with them, to follow them, to die with them. So she swore that she would protect their - her - famiglia and make sure that their legacies would continue. She would watch over their family, in their place, and she would be eternally loyal to them. She would be loyal to the familiga, the only family she ever knew - at least in this world.

* * *

She was normal; at least she liked to think so. She was a simple person, who enjoyed the simple things in life. She enjoyed waking up every morning to the smell of coffee, and dragging herself out of bed at 6:00 in the morning to get ready for the day. She loved opening up her café every morning, just in time for her usual morning customers to come through. She loved speaking to her customers and getting to know them, she loved the look on their faces when they tried her food and though it was especially good. She loved closing up shop for the rest of the day, before heading to the music store across the street.

There she would meet him, the love of her life – her _**old**_ life, her_** normal**_ life- and they would spend time together, before she would help him close up shop and he would walk her home. They would part ways, sometimes with a kiss, and she would wish him good night. She'd go inside get ready for bed, sleep and then the cycle would repeat.

She loved it all. She loved her job. She loved him. She loved doing the same thing every day. _She loved life._ And that was her mistake, to love life so much, to enjoy simply just being alive. So when she died at 24 years old, hit by a drunk driver, she was content. So she wouldn't get to open up shops again, so she wouldn't see him again. So be it. She had lived her life the way she wanted to and if it was her time to go so be it.

Unfortunately – she would never, _**never**_ consider what happened fortunate – her acceptance of death, had moved a god. They had felt pity for her, had decided she was too _**young **_– there were others who died every day who were younger than her, what made her so special? They gave her a second chance.

God, a faceless entity, draped with white robes that flowed around its body, had appeared before her.

'You can live a new life in another world, you can be happy, you can have peace.' The god had said.

She didn't want a new life. She was happy with what she had. She just wanted to rest, and she would have been at peace.

'No child. Your life is not meant to end here. Fate has other things in store for you. You shall see. You shall obtain what you truly desire, if your heart is true.'

She wasn't given a choice. As soon as the god spoke those words everything had faded to black.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself in a vast field of green, clothed in a dress from the 1800's. She didn't know where she was, or where she was supposed to go. So she had simply got up and walked. She kept walking and finally she had simply given up. Why would she want to bother? If she simply lay there she would die eventually right? Then she could rest.

She looked up at the cloudless sky, as couldn't help but wonder where she was. She was aware that she should have been more concerned, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to give a damn. She had already accepted the fact that she was dead, and she certainly hadn't anticipated being brought back to life, if that is what you called this.

Still, the sky was so blue, so clean, and so pure. It was beautiful, and nothing like the sky she saw from the city, where she used to live. The air was cleaner too, free from toxins due to pollution. It was extremely quiet as well. The only sounds being the rustling of the grass due to the gentle breeze. Perhaps she would sleep for a while….. Yes, that sounded nice. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into oblivion…

* * *

She awoke two the sound of voices, two to be exact, a man's and a woman's. It seemed she wasn't dead just yet. How _**boring**_. Still she slowly opened her eyes and was assaulted with the blurry image of someone's face, only a few centimetres away from hers.

"Oh you're awake." The blur, now more distinct and definitely a woman, smiled as she stepped back. The woman looked quite pretty, she had dark blue hair that was tied into a simple ponytail, an orange tattoo adorned her right check- which looked like a random splatter of paint if she were to be honest- and was wearing a large white hat that resembled a mushroom. She was wearing a white outfit of some sort as well which looked to be some kind of uniform. All in all, the woman looked like a very peculiar character and so she couldn't help but stare.

"We thought you were dead. With the way you were lying on the ground." The man smiled.

The man had grey hair and was wearing a pair of circular glasses – quite similar to Harry Potter's actually - and was wearing a yukata. She felt like she should know who these people were; she had seen their faces before, not up close but on paper.

"Anyway, are you alright?"

The woman had asked her if she was_** alright**_. Was she alright? No she didn't think so, at least not mentally and with the way the woman was looking at her it seemed _**she knew**_ the answer to the question as much as she did. But still she nodded because _**she needed**_ to be alright, because if she wasn't alright then she didn't know what she would do…

"I see. Well, do you have anywhere to go?"

The woman was awfully intuitive; it was like she could see something that she couldn't. It unnerved her, but at the same time she had a feeling this woman was _**safe.**_ She would be safe if she went with this woman. The man on the other hand, he unnerved her. He was safe too in a way, but he was dangerous as well. It didn't make any sense; here were these two random people who were asking her if she had no place to go. Why would they care? But something in the back of her head told her to go with the woman and so she would.

"No." she mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Well why don't you come with us?"

She nodded; she had nowhere else to be anyways. Everyone who mattered to her where gone, they were dead- well she was dead, so maybe they were still alive in that other place. Maybe she would be able to go back. _**Maybe**_. And that was enough for her.

"Okay."

"So what's your name?"

Wasn't it common to introduce oneself before you asked for their name? Regardless, she didn't have a name, at least not in this world. She was nothing here. She had nothing. She knew nothing. _**Nothing**_. Rei. Her old self was dead, she would start anew.

"Rei, my name is Rei."

"It's nice to meet you Rei. I'm Sephira and that's Kawahira." The woman, Sephira, introduced, holding out her hand.

As she shook Sephira's hand it clicked, Sephira, Kawahira… KHR? She was in KHR. _**She was in KHR?!**_

"Ah, Sephira. It looks likes she zoned out."

* * *

Rei-Japanese name meaning: 1) "bell," 2) "nothing, zero" or 3) "lovely," 4) "spirit."

In this case the intended meaning is nothing, but the spirit meaning will be brought into the story at a later date.

* * *

AN: So if you guys like the idea for this fic. Please let me know and I'll continue it. And I'm aware that some of you who read the unexpected visit are wondering if I'll ever update. The answer to that is, I won't be. Well not exactly, if people want me to continue the story I am willing to rewrite it. Unfortunately, my writing style has changed so drastically that I just can't bring myself to continue that story. I'm willing to give it another go, so if you want me to continue please pm and if get enough people who say they would like for me to continue I will re-do the unexpected visit.


	2. Nothing But Bad Luck

Chapter 2: Nothing But Bad Luck

She was in KHR, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to that. She hadn't read the manga in a long time, but she remembered the story well. How could she not? It had been one of her favorite stories as child, seeing Tsuna become strong and brave. But liking the manga and being in it were two different things. Extremely different.

Reading the manga you could pretend that you were there alongside the character's as they went on their adventures, far from harm but still apart of the group. But if you were in the manga…. Then everything changed. The things that you thought were cool and fun would become scary and dangerous. You were no longer safe at home, because now you would be a part of the action. You would be in danger, you could be hurt.

But this wasn't, it couldn't be real right? Was she really in KHR? It just, it didn't make sense. Why would she be revived in a place like this? A place where if you weren't careful, you could be killed. KHR was not _**safe. **_It was anything but safe, and now she was stuck in it?! Either way Rei was here, and it seemed like she would have to live with it…. _**for now**_.

* * *

Sepira and Kawahira had started to lead her to their home. Neither of them had asked her any questions, other than her name. It unnerved her slightly. Wouldn't they be curious to she was? Why weren't they on their guards?

Sepira as if reading her mind, smiled "I foresaw you coming here in a dream."

Now wasn't that disturbing? What else did she know then? Did she know about her previous life? Did she know that Rei knew of her? Her chain of thought was cut of abruptly when an old mansion came into view. It looked oddly similar to the Giglio Nero mansion that Uni resided in when she was a child. Perhaps this was the same one?

Kawahira smiled at her awestruck face – and wasn't that weird, Kawahira smiling without an ulterior motive. She supposed he hadn't become bitter yet, growing cold and cruel due to the pain of loneliness.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

Sepira gently took her hand and pulled her towards the home, though it looked rather large for just the two of them if she had to be honest. Perhaps Sepira hadn't started her own family yet?

The interior of the mansion was just as beautiful as its exterior. Dark hardwood floors, coupled with cream walls gave off a rather comforting feel. The entrance was rather sparse save for two tables on opposite sides of the foyer. Up ahead there where two parallel archways allowing access to other rooms with a grand staircase in the center of the room leading up to the second floor. Overall the mansion was extravagant. She'd expect nothing less from these two though. Still this seemed far from humble in her opinion.

She turned to face her hosts, only to see that the two of them were blatantly staring at her. Were they trying to gauge her reaction? Was she supposed to say something? This was the first time she'd been in a house this large. What would be an appropriate sentiment?

"It's nice…. It's very big…"

Sepira smiled wryly as if once again reading her mind.

"There used to be a lot of people living here." Sepira smiled bitterly.

She was probably referring to the other guardians of the trinsette, Rei realized. Well, at least now she had a somewhat vague idea of where she was in the KHR timeline. Somewhere after the loss of all the guardians and before the creation of the new trinsette. Still if the look in Sepira's eyes were anything to go by she had lost her friends not too long ago.

"I see." She wouldn't ask them what happened, it would be rude, and not to mention she already knew the gist of what happened to the others.

"Well as much I'd love to stay and chat with our guest, I have things to do and places to be and all that. So I'll see you two ladies later. ~"

And with that Kawahira skipped off out the door to who knows where. Most likely he was in beginning stages of his plan to create the Arcobaleno, or preparing for the next generation of Arcobaleno if her estimation of the time line was correct. She offered up a quick prayer to the poor souls that Kawahira was off to terrorize, but better them then her, she supposed.

"Well, why don't I show you your room?" Sepira offered as she motioned for her to follow and made her way to the grand staircase.

"My room?" Rei parroted as she followed the older woman.

"Yes. Your room, I saw a vision about you arriving here about a month ago, so Kawahira and I got a room ready for you."

"Did you see anything else in your vision?" She blurted out. She winced and mentally cursed herself as soon as Rei realized what she had said.

"I did."

She did. She _**did**_. Oh that was not good. Not good at all. This could inadvertently screw up the whole time line! What if Sepira had seen all her memories of KHR? What now?! This was badbadba-

Her mounting hysterics were interrupted by Sepira.

"I saw your death, in your world. But I won't ask for any explanations."

Wait. What. Did she just- Was she being serious?

"What."

"I've always known parallel worlds to exist, so I can't say that I'm too surprised. Either way what happened in that world is your business and yours alone."

"What."

"Oh here's your room. There is a bathroom connected to your room and some fresh clothes in your wardrobe. Dinner will be in about an hour, so you can come down when you're ready. The dining room is to the right of the foyer."

With her piece said Sepira walked off, leaving Rei standing dumbly in front of her room.

* * *

Rei was currently standing in the room that Sepira had dubbed as her own. It was moderately sized, with minimal furniture. A queen sized bed, covered with a light blue duvet, and a nightstand were directly to her left facing the window and a wardrobe was to her right, beside what she had discovered to be the bathroom. She had taken a bath (apparently showers didn't exist yet) and changed into a very plain cream coloured dress – she have to ask Sepira about getting her some pants, she had hated dresses ever since she was a child (Also, why did the clothes fit her so perfectly? Sepira couldn't seriously have gotten her measurements of a vision could she? Weird.).

Overall, everything was pretty nice, a little too nice if she had to be honest. If she wasn't aware of the fact that Sepira had the gift of foresight she would probably be reacting to all this differently.

Regardless, if anything she was fortunate she wasn't stuck in the time period that featured young Vongola Decimo and all his crazy antics. There was no way she would be able to handle all _**that. **__(Later she would think back to this moment and regret those thoughts.)_

So really there wasn't much that went on during this time period. There was no Reborn, no Tsuna, no guardians, no Vongola. No _**Vongola**_.

_**Fuck. **_That meant she was in the same time period as Vongola primo and all his guardians (or future Vongola primo at least) wasn't she? Well she may have just escaped one hell for another. She always did have terrible luck. Well she would just have to avoid child/teen Giotto and the Vongola. Her stomach grumbled as if to signify that such matters could be attended to later. As Rei made her way out of her room she was faced with another dilemma.

Which way was it to the dining room? Was it to the left or to the right?

* * *

Well it definitely wasn't left.

Rei had finally managed to make her way to the foyer after about an hour of wandering aimlessly through the mansion, and she'd had help. There were way too many rooms in the damn building and she was pretty sure Sepira showed her to her room in less than 5 minutes, which really wasn't making her feel any better. Needless to say Rei was pretty terrible when it came to directions, as in she had virtually no sense of direction.

Rei was more than relieved when Sepira had found her hopelessly lost in the library, which apparently, was on the opposite side of the mansion. Sepira has taken one look at shook her head in exasperation and had given her a fond look (which she really didn't understand because hadn't they just met a few hours ago?).

"_If I had known you would have gotten lost this quickly I would never have left you alone in the first place."_

"_Honestly." Sepira had murmured, "Only you."_

"_Did you say something?"_

"_Hmmm. No. It's nothing. Come on, the dining room is this way."_

So here she was sitting at the dining room table with Sepira, with Kawahira still being AWOL – not that she minded, that man was still pretty creepy, Checkerface or not.

Either way the conversation was pretty lacking. She had no idea what to say and all of Sepira's attempts for conversation where shut down by her simplistic answers.

"So was the room to your liking?"

"It was fine."

"I trust the clothes fit you?"

"They did, though I prefer pants."

And so the conversation had continued in the same fashion until she'd had about enough.

"What am I doing here?" She had queried.

"I'm sorry, what?" was Sepira's puzzled response.

"I mean, what am I to do here? I am to simply stay with you? I really don't get what I'm supposed to do with my life now."

Sepira blinked, as if she hadn't expected a question such as that.

"Well I suppose you can do whatever you like. You could stay with Kawahira and I, or you could leave. It would be up to you. Though I do insist you learn about this world before you decide to go anywhere."

But she already knew, she knew **everything**. But, some things were better left unsaid Rei supposed.

"I'd also suggest you learn how to take care of yourself as well." The older woman continued.

"Take care of myself?"

"Learn how to live here. Who to trust. Who to be wary of. Who not to mess with, among other things. This world isn't the most beautiful."

"Where exactly am I then? Or rather when?"

"You're currently in Sicily, Italy. The year being 1861."

Well wasn't that just peachy, she was around 150 years off from her own time period. Brilliant.

"And also, most of Italia is heavily influenced by the mafia in this time period." Sepira concluded with a smile.

Well any hope that she was wrong about her earlier observations was now shot to hell.

* * *

For the two weeks Sepira left her to her own devices, claiming that she should first get used the change in time periods/worlds/dimensions/whatever you called this.

She was allowed to wander the mansion with the exception of a few rooms and she could finally say she wouldn't be getting lost anymore. She had memorized the layout of the mansion. All 20,000 of it. Rei had also taken to reading all of the newspapers she could get her hands on so that she could get an idea of what was going on in the world around her, (for some weird reason she could actually understand all of the newspapers even though they were in Italian, but better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she didn't ponder over it for too long.). The one major plot hole in the manga had always been that there had been no full explanation about the past at all, (bar for the two to three measly chapters of half-baked backstory). Which meant that she was completely out of her depth.

Based off what Rei had read through, it appeared that Sicily had only recently become apart Italy. This leading to a lot of political unrest, causing law enforcement to become less prominent. Which had lead organized crime being at all-time high, which basically paved the way for the Cosa Nostra. Newspapers, Rei had decided, were going to be her new best friend if she wanted any chance in surviving.

Quite a few of the familgia's names mentioned in the manga had come up while reading though. The Tomaso, Carcassa, Pesca, Todd familiga's were all names that came up frequently in the news, known for wreaking havoc on the general public. Thankfully it seemed that the Estrango had yet to be formed, which was rather relieving to know. Though on that note, the Vongola had not come up even once in any of the papers that Rei had read, which meant no vigilante group just yet.

Still, what now? There was really nothing more for her to do. She had gotten all the information she could without actually over stepping her bounds and sneaking around. She could probably go ask Sepira but Rei wasn't really comfortable with talking to the older woman yet. This left Kawahira, who was probably an even more terrible person to go to than Sepira. Yeah, no, definitely not going to go ask Kawahira. So what to do?

* * *

Turns out she didn't have to worry about considering her next steps. Before she could work the nerve to go ask Sepira, the woman had come to her. It was almost like the woman knew Rei was considering asking her for help. But then again, with Sepira's visions…. It still didn't make it any less creepy though. The conversation that occurred when Sepira had found her still left her feeling slightly miffed though.

"_So I trust you've gone through all the old newspapers in the library?"_

"_Yes, I have. Thank you for allowing me to look at them. Though I am curious."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Why bother keeping old newspapers? I don't see how they could be of any use to you."_

"_Ah, an old friend of mine used to hoard all of the old newspapers, just in case they would be useful in the future. They were very paranoid."_

"_Oh, I see."_

That explanation sounded reasonable enough, and to on its own would have been fine. But for some reason the look that Sepira had given Rei, when the older woman had said friend made it seem like Sepira expected Rei to know who exactly this friend was. But she didn't. Sure there were mentions of there being other humanoid lifeforms in KHR, but they had never been given identities. So what was that look about?

Regardless their conversation had continued seamlessly as if there had never been any hidden meanings behind words, or peculiar stares.

"_Well now that you've caught up to date with the news, what do you plan on doing? Do you plan on staying with us or going off on your own?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure…."_

"_Well if you decide to leave us, I wouldn't mind lending you some money to start you off. Although…. you would most likely be targeted for knowing us. And you would be all by yourself, no one to protect you. Oh imagine! You'd be mugged or maybe kidnapped or even tortured. Oh you poor thing…." Sepira continued a she gave you a coy smile._

_This is- this is definitely blackmail. Sepira was no doubt trying to convince her to stay here. And it was working. No wonder Reborn respected Luce so much. If she was anything like her ancestor…..she felt sorry for him._

"_Ah... well if you put it that way I guess I'll have to stay with you guys a little longer. I hope you don't mind" Rei murmured._

"_Oh of course not. It will be nice to have another woman in the house. Don't worry you'll love it here!" the elder woman grinned looking much like the cat that ate the canary._

By the end of the conversation Sepira had conned Rei into staying at the mansion for indefinite amount of time, with the promise of teaching the younger girl how to fight, and blend in among other mafia related things.

Rei definitely had bad luck. The only thing she wanted was peace and she it looked like she wouldn't be getting it anytime soon if she was forced to stay with Sepira. To quote a certain white haired boxer, she had **EXTREMELY BAD LUCK**.

* * *

**AN: Just some extra info if you care to read. I'll update this manga whenever I manage to get the motivation to write. Also writing Sepira and Kawahira's characters are extremely difficult, so please forgive me if they seem OOC. Honestly this is my first time writing an SIOC, so some constructive criticism or advice would be much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


End file.
